Pain All Over
by softnerd
Summary: Gambit and Rogue's son, Olivier Logan LeBeau, learns the down sides of being a mutant. Oneshot. Romy.


*I don't own xmen*

**TAKES PLACE ABOUT 15 YEARS AFTER SERIES FINALE**

* * *

A sobbing crowd stood around several coffins, too many coffins- filed with family, friends, teammates. The blast came so fast, no one saw it coming. Not Pyro, not Avalanche, not anyone.

A tall man held a little girl in his arms, himself holding back his sobs as well as trying to comfort his daughter, as they stood by one particular coffin. They are Remy and Rebecca LeBeau, mourning the loss of Anna-Marie, Rebecca's mother and Remy's wife. Remy staggered with his arm cast and crutches, healing from his own serious injuries along with Scott Summers. Far off stood Olivier LeBeau, Anna's oldest child and only son, he didn't cry or shake like the rest and his unusual eyes remained downcast, seemingly examining his shoes and fiddling with his navy blue tie. People walked up, hugged him, kissed him, made their heart-felt, loving, apologizes and moved on, usually to Rebecca or Remy. But it didn't make anything better. Rogue was dead, Anna-Marie was gone forever.

Through it all, Oli stayed straight-faced, not betraying a single emotion, Kurt came over, his mother's younger brother, put his arm around the boy's shoulders and said in a hushed tone.

"Your mozher would be proud of you for staying so strong, but if you ever need to talk to me, you know I'm here, we're all here for you..." Oli simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Tapfer ein, brave one, gut luck." he shut his mouth, not trusting himself either to speak, as he walked away over to his own children, Oli looked up, his red and black eyes were glassy. Megan Summers- Emma Frost and Scott Summer's oldest daughter-walked up to him.

"Oli, are you feeling okay?" Oli bit his lip, and shook his head, Megan hugged him tight, squeezing his shaking hand, to comfort him. Then something terrible happened. She went limp, gasping for air. Images raced though his mind, clouding his vision; of Emma, Sinister, and even his own face battled with his mind. Warren rushed forward, handing off his baby son, Matthew, to his oldest daughter, Lola.

Then Warren went limp, Oli felt the sudden weight on him and pulled back, frightened, and Angel fell to the ground. Suddenly he thought he was thinking of a million things at once- images of New York, the clear skies, his father- no not his father, Uncle Warren's!...then he realized they weren't his thoughts.

Kate-or Kitty- Pryde ran up and exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, gently. His demonic red and black eyes turned on her, unfocused and confused.

"O-Oli, what happened? What'd you-" she never finished. And Oli saw thousands of images flying through his mind-Kitty's daughter, Little Meredith, and son, Nikki, Uncle Piotr, random images and memories continued to play them selves through his head, he screamed and held his head, pulling his hair. He sensed people gathering around him, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"G-get away!" He gasped as he felt someone grab his arm, as if to help him, then gasp and fall, too. Oli felt more images flood into his head, and the tears flowed freely, he looked around, 3 people lay unconscious; Uncle Warren, Meg, Aunt Kate and now, Scott Summers. He stumbled back and felt two strong hands wrap around his torso, pinning Olivier's, being careful not to touch his skin.

"Kid! Kid, it's okay! Oli-it's okay!" He was spun around and came to face with the unusually sympathetic and worried Logan, Oli felt someone gently breach his mind . He crumpled to the ground, falling unconscious with Logan stopping him from hitting the ground, roughly.

"OLIVIER!"

* * *

Remy watched his son, through the wall of glass, with his 6 year old daughter, Rebecca snoozing against his chest. He couldn't sleep, despite what Hank had been telling him for the past 17 hours. Megan, Kurt, Kitty & Warren had all gradually awoken, luckily none had slipped into a coma. And Oli didn't want to see anybody at this point. Hank said physically he was just fine, but Emma had already been popping in and out of the infirmary to try and repair his now-fragile mind. Remy wished Anna was here to help their boy through this, he was only 12. Considerably young for powers already as powerful as his mother's. Remy snapped his attention to Emma who stepped out of the infirmary.

"Well? Is 'e alright?" He murmured, softly twirling his daughter's curly hair around one finger. Emma sighed.

"He's doing okay, mostly anyway. But, Gambit, his psych will take some time to heal, especially considering his young age...and I was able to remove most of the left over fragments of minds of Angel, my daughter, Kurt and Kit-"

"Look, I just need t' know if my boy's gonna' be okay...I-I jus' lost Anna...I can't loose 'im..." Remy felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, despite his pride. Emma smiled, sympathetically.

"Oh, he'll be fine in time, but I will need to pursue telepathic therapy with him if we wish for him to learn to control his ability while it's still developing, or it could take years..." She trailed off, and Remy nodded.

"So he's got de' same powers as 'is mama...no dif'rent?" he asked, slightly hopeful she was incorrect.

"So far Henry and I can not see any actual difference, thought that could change when he rests a little. And perhaps he'll gain control of this ability...after all Rogue did not have the help to control this early on- unlike Olivier."

"Oui...I understand, Emma. Merci, and Oli didn't hurt em' much- did 'e? Warren, Kurt, Meg and Kitty, I mean." he asked, right as Hank quietly closed the door behind him as he exited the boy's room. Hank answered him.

"They're quite alright. Actually Megan is more worried about Oli than anything else, they've grown quite close in the past few months," Hank answered. Emma smiled, fondly.

"It's quite cute, actually." She softly gushed, turning her head to stare back into the glass separating them from the new, young mutant.

"Though I wouldn't expect anything less from the son of the southern charmer." Emma smiled at Hank's words. Remy could think of a million things to say, how Olivier had his mother's temper, his mother's nose, her laugh, her smile...instead, Remy let out a worn chuckle,

"He's more of 'is mama than me."

* * *

RECAP:

Rogue + Remy= Olivier & Rebecca (i don't own)

I'm not going into the whole Emma-Jean-Scott thing, so...

Emma + Scott = Megan

Kurt + Wanda = TJ

Warren + Human chick= Warren IV (not in the story), Ella & Matthew

Kitty + Piotr= Nicolai "Nikki" and Meredith

And...i think that's it!

**REVIEW OR DIE** (ha- jk, im not that important, but i'd luv it if you DID review :D !)


End file.
